


That one time Chris couldn't find an outfit

by youcantsaymyname



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymyname/pseuds/youcantsaymyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a thing about CrissColfer and the concert I’m sorry I’m so very very sorry just ignore me but I wanted to put it up I guess.<br/>Chris can’t figure out what to wear to the Semi-Precious Weapons concert so he texts our favorite hobbit in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Chris couldn't find an outfit

Chris was standing in his closet and couldn’t decide between three different outfits that he knew were all wrong anyways. He walked out and threw himself on his bed. It was a mess from when he was editing this morning, but there was just enough space for him to diva-scoff. 

“This is a terrible idea,” he said into the pillow he was pushing his face into.

Chris knew they were risking being found out just by being in the same place. And he knew how the fans were. With a sigh he reached for his phone and texted the only person who could keep him rational right now.

**To Darren: What am I supposed to wear?**

_From Darren: Apparently clothing is required…damn._

**Darren…I really actually need help.**

_Ok, ok. What about that leather jacket you wore the other day at work?_

**You mean the one that caused you to pull me into my trailer to “run lines?”**

_That’s the one babe._

**Well, if you can control yourself this time…**

_I can try. But if you pair it with a pair of tight pants I can’t promise too much. You know those black jeans you have that hug you just right?_

**You mean the ones I’m putting on as we speak?**

_You are pure mynx, Colfer._

**I do what I can, Criss.**

_Am I allowed to dance with you tonight?_

**We can if you keep your hands off the goods.**

_Define goods…_

**Darren.**

_I know. I know. I just wish we could be who we are. This problem seems so weird considering the show we are on. Accepting yourself amid all the odds?_

**Darren you know it’s different. Blaine and Kurt don’t have a hit TV show on their shoulders.**

_I know. I’m sorry. I just wish I could kiss you whenever I want and outside of our apartments._

**What? You don’t like kissing me inside our apartments? You injure me, Darren! :)**

_I think we both know how much I enjoy kissing, needless of the location. I just wish I could kiss my boyfriend at a concert we are going to together._

**I know, baby. I do too. Every day.**

_When we come out I’m going to take you to a concert every day and we are going to dance and be complete fools and enjoy ourselves however we want._

_When_. The fact that Darren considers their public confession only a matter of time brings a full smile to Chris’ face and makes his heart melt and his body fall further into his bed. Darren really is serious. He types the next message set on not gushing too much.

**As long as we don’t actually die. Or you don’t mess up my hair. Speaking of which, I’m going to finish my hair.**

_Don’t do too much because I plan on getting my hands in it tonight ;)_

**Don’t start with me Criss.**

_We started on day one and we’re never stopping again :)_

**I plan on it. I’ll see you tonight. I love you.**

_I love you too :)_

Right before Chris leaves, he shoots Darren a quick picture to make sure it works and Darren texts back a quick _“Hot, and we are kind of matching!”_

_————_

Somewhere on the other side of town, Darren is grabbing his keys when he sends that last text. He stops after he locks the door and sends another text. He’s been working on this one all night. He wanted it to be just right. He can’t freak out Chris, but he really wants tonight to be great. He also wants to just barely glide the line between cute and cheesy, but in true Darren fashion, he taps dances over the line with a smile and jazz hands and he hopes Chris will pick up on how thick Darren is about to lay it.

_I love you and even though tonight isn’t a public date, it’s going to be the best date I’ve ever been on. You move me Chris, and this concert is just another excuse to spend more time with you. I love you._

**I refuse to respond to that.**

A few moments later.

**But I love you too.**

Darren couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he went down to his car and drove to the venue. He felt like he was flying and one of these days, the rest of the world is going to know it too.


End file.
